Death's Kindred
by Makuro767
Summary: (Inspired from League of Legends; Kindred the Eternal Hunter)(There are slight multiple crossovers inside) Harry died and became Death's Kindred. Since then Albus lost faith in his decisions and retreated from the world, raising Harry as he has promised to Death. Now, it wasn't just about a boy but a man's journey to redemption and self-forgiveness... Image belong to Sango-Nee
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU SEE ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE, THEN IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. CROSSOVERS CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS MENTIONED DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. SO THIS WILL NOT BE REPEATED BECAUSE IT WILL GIVE TOO MUCH**

* * *

There was once a Wand of Elder…made by the ulna bone of Death…

And then with it a Stone of Resurrection…made of the right eye of Death…

And finally the Invisibility Cloak…made from the skin of Death…

And there was one a pale man with dark hair and yet he's not a man nor was he one of the living. He moved through his existence always alone and always feared and for someone that all will meet, his path was filled loneliness. So he decided to pass his time by creating events that will make those who ran from him forced to face him. But his loneliness does not go away.

He grew from warm and welcoming to cold and jaded. He became from merciful to cruel. He both loved and detested life for his duty was to take it and crush it. Yes, he was Death.

So the cycle and dance between Life and Death continue ever onward until Death, in his jaded pastime met three men. They came across one of his many 'invitation' but have the means to bypass it. Cross and angered that he has been cheated of his 'company', he confronted them. Three brothers they were, and in his curiosity of the nature of these creatures whose existence were on which he was dutifully bound to take away, offered them a boon in a secret exchange for the knowledge of their company with each other.

One demanded victory from him and he gave him the means to strike those who oppose him.

The other wished to see which was taken from him and he gave him the sight to see beyond the Veil.

But the Third Brother…sensed more. His boon was the most painful for Death for to depart with his shroud was to skin him. But he pretended as if it was nothing. After the meeting, Death followed them separately.

The First Brother, pompous and arrogant, declared himself matchless and in his foolish arrogance, showed them his boon. A month passed and his story spread afar. It wasn't long for his arrogance paid him his price. Death decided that this bigheadedness was not the secret to keeping company.

The Second Brother was a heartbroken fellow who desired which was taken from him. Death watched as he first delight with the Sight given to him but then noticed that Dead does not wish to suffer the Living for she, his lost beloved, was filled with so much jealousy and regret that she caused him to suffer the same. A year passed and he took his own life. Death decided that forcing his company was not the way to go.

The Third Brother with the last boon was hard to find. True to his promise, Death has granted him his chance to elude Death completely. So Death waited in loneliness for the brother. Soon, after many years, Death felt the call to his soul and when he went there, the last brother greeted him like a friend. Death has found his answer but did not know how to keep his company everlasting.

So he left his boons among the Living, vowing to find a way to keep his company.


	2. Chapter 1

_We will become one…we are Kindred…._

Freak Boy opened his eyes and saw nothing. He yawned; it was the third morning of his time spent in the National Park after the Dursley conveniently forgot about him. Not that the little three years old know, merely that they forgot about him. He sniffled as wondered about the Park, looking for familiar faces but all he saw was tall trees and foliage so thick that the Park seemed to be of eternal night. For some reason, he just couldn't find the forest trail where the camps were supposed to be.

He can't even remember why he had gotten lost in the first place…oh wait…he was looking for a place to do his 'toilet business'. On the first day he had screamed his throat raw for his relatives, on the second day he had gotten desperate and had moved from the where they had left him, trying to find his way back to the campsite. Now…he was…too tired. He doesn't know if he can eat the plants around him and he did hear from the telly when Aunt Petunia turned on the Discovery Channel, which only happened when neither Dudley nor Uncle Vernon was home, about poison mushrooms. He has been looking for water but even that elude him. Why wasn't he surprised by that? It was summer after all and the very air was boiling with humidity.

He sighed as he walked his feet raw; his shoes had become so sodden from the morning dew since it was boat-sized when compared to his very small feet that he might as well walk barefooted. Luckily last night it rained but although it sooth his parched throat and hungry belly it does nothing for the condition of his clothes and especially Dudley's cast off sneakers.

And now because of last night downpour, Freak has started to feel the tell-tale signs of fever creeping up on him. Night was freezing cold and morning was burning with heat. With no cover other than tree roots and nothing to keep him warm, he was running ragged emotionally and physically. By evening, he came across a wide white water river. He had dropped to his knees and drank as much as possible, washing his tortured skin from bug bites and itchiness. Then he laid down there, wondering just what will happen to him. He didn't know the logic of following the river until he found civilization; he didn't know anything about surviving bareback in the forest. He's just three years old boy left to fend for himself in the depth of wilderness.

Fever crept in on him and he felt too tired and too worn out to move. At least hear by the river he can drink. If he moves he won't know if he'll find the river anymore. So he lay there, hoping for someone to find him. He started crying again but he didn't want to cry! He's just tired and frustrated! So he did like any other kid his age when frustrated and scared; he cry.

Freak didn't know how long it was that he allowed his emotion to run him dry but when he next became aware of his surrounding, it was dark. He sighed and shivered. His cloth still wet in some area and he has nothing else to cover himself with. He didn't want to take it off because then the bugs will get to him. His skin was red and raw and bleeding, his temperature climbing and falling irregularly.

At some point, Freak was sure he will die…

He can't go on anymore….he's tired and scared and he just wanted it all to stop…

A quiet voice asked, "Do you really wish for it to stop?"

Freak blinked and saw a pale man with dark hair waiting above the white water, looking at him with one black eye. He wore a black shroud over him but Freak thought that it looked like shadows. The man speaks again, "Come across then, child. End it all at your own terms…"

Freak gasped and blinked tiredly as he forced his dried throat to answer, "I'm sorry…too tired…" He tried to move but the three days of without food, not to mention that he was punished for the last week for something that he does not understand and that punishment consisted of no food and a glass of water before the camping fiasco, his body was suffering. He was used to days without food though but the elements of being outside without proper covering and bare necessities to live in the forest was slowly killing the poor child.

The pale man closed the distance between them but still float above the white water that seemed to move even angrier than it was this morning. He gestured one skeletal hand toward the child, "Just a little…come forward. You may crawl if you wish. The water will embrace you like a mother…then it will all be over…"

Freak blinked and tried to do as he was told. Something in his mind told him not to but from his own experience, if he said 'no' he will be beaten and his punishment will be harsher than the withholding of food. So he forced his body to move. The man watched the little boy, too little and too thin and he felt that through death, the boy will be spared anymore cruelty. One small hand crawled into the freezing water and slipped from the loose rocks under the rushing water. That loss of momentum was enough for the boy to fully slip into the freezing rapid water.

The boy did not struggled, did not fight. He watched on and followed as the small, almost skeletal body was swept away. He waited for the life to be snuffed out. Then just as the small child slipped under water, he waited when the head bobbed up and gasped, wide green eyes stared at him and the child grabbed for dear life on one of the driftwoods trapped between boulders. He stared at the pale floating man. He was shivering and his lips blue and chapped.

The man asked, "Why do you cling onto the wood? Let it go, let it all go and will end soon. Just a little bit more…" For a little way away from the spot the child cling was the waterfall. Teeth chattering he stared at the pale man and with the whimsical tendency of a child, he asked, "Are-are you-gasp-lo-lone-lonely?"

The pale man froze and floated away. No one has ever asked him that…no one but the Third Brother who had greeted him like a long lost friend. He stared at the child below, shivering and dying from fatigue and chill. His organs were shutting down one by one and he was losing conscious. He blinked his one good eye and the Third Brother's face overlapped with the boy's.

One skeletal hand with a missing bone reached out but the boy slipped under, his hand no longer have the strength to fight the unrelenting merciless current of the white water rapid. He was swept away and the man gasped. For the first time, he did not wish to crush the light of the living and this was not because of pity or because of his endless loneliness but simply because…the child deserve to live. So he floated higher to search for a small head to break the surface of the chilling watery embrace.

There!

He dove down and grabbed the child just as his body was plummeting down the waterfall. He gasped in relief but then noticed how the child spasm for being held close to him. He felt his loneliness choking him. He wasn't one to give life; he was one to take it away. Soon, as he floated to the pebbled beach of the earth around the waterfall, he felt the child's light slipped away.

For the first time in a long time, he hated himself. He touched the child's frozen cheek and watched as the skin that was touched by his skeletal fingers turned dark and starting to rot. He pulled away and he wailed, cursing and cried for a life so soon taken. He did not know why he behaved such, it was simply not him. To him, to take a life was as natural as breathing so why this one life stolen disturbed him so much?

He lingered around the cold body, post mortem catching up. He dare not touch for fear of speeding up the process of rotting. But he refused to accept this death. Confused and disturbed, he wondered and wondered the reason why. Then as dawn broke the East horizon, it dawned upon him. The child was the first to notice his loneliness.

A child…concerned for him; Death?

It was unheard of!

But it was what happened…he looked into the heaven and started to wished and begged…this was not him sparing the child. He knew he could not do that. But the boy has met his demise but he deserved another chance. So Death prayed to the One.

" _In exchange, what will you give? You are not of life, so it could not be a life for a life. If you die, he will take your place…_ "

Death could not do that to the child…the path of Death was one of loneliness and eternal emptiness. He begged for a different choice…

" _Gather your Hallows, Death. He will have what you wanted but you will be his slave for all eternity… And he…he will be the Observer, eternally alone in his path, neither dead nor alive; a curse to all, a curse to you, a curse to him. He shall live and he shall be of your flesh… So gather your Hallows, gather your Hallows and fused it to him…you will be his shadow, forever tied and anchored. Kindred…_ "

 _We will become one…we are Kindred…_


	3. Chapter 2

A white boy moved like pale shadow against the darkness of the forest. His hair was a mess of white clouds with two curved silvery grey horns adorned the sides of his skull. He was light of foot, seeming to skip as he moved. In one hand he held a thick black stake made of black iron and connected to the iron was thick chains. In his other hand and the other end of the chain was a black, iron wrought lantern that held unnatural flames inside. There was no glass to hinder the wind as it passed through iron caging of the lantern, making the flames within flicker and flare rebelliously. Green and blue lighted the way for the pale boy.

Behind the boy was a dark shadow shrouded in smokes. It followed the boy as smokes trailed after flames. It never speaks but it never left the boy's side. The boy broke through the trees and entered the large clearing of a backyard of a rather quaint house. An elderly man moved inside in the kitchen and smiled at the sight of white child followed by something akin to an invisible smoke, "Harry! Dinner's ready!"

The child entered the house; his feet bare but clean as though it has not touch the ground outside with bare soles. The lantern clang as he greeted the man, "Evening Grandpa Albus,"

Albus Dumbledore grinned but as the boy passed him by to clean up in his room, he sighed with sad blue eyes. He took out the baked mac and cheese from the oven, one of his specialties. Six years ago, a shadow came to him with a dead child. He has been running ragged for a week looking for the boy only to find the he has left this world. He was destroyed that day, emotionally and lost his confidence in making decisions. So he decided to leave the Magical World and take in the child; Death's Kindred or rather, the child once known as Harry Potter.

He left his influential behind though many days and years since letters came by the hundred begging and trying to blackmail him into making a comeback. He refused for he does not trust his decision making. He failed one child, how many others would he fail after?

Albus lived far from any magical civilization and lived on a ranch, enjoying life as a retired gentleman with his grandson…although the quaint community that he lived with has never met the 'sweet, young Harry' who spent his day according to his wanderlust. They had tried to talk to the eccentric Old Man Wulfric, as he was known to introduce himself as; Albus Wulfric, a retired English teacher and a World War Veteran. At their first introduction to the Wulfric, they tried to tell him to make the child go to school with the rest of the community's children or at least take him to Sunday Church to mingle with his peers.

Old Man Wulfric insisted to home school the boy and at one point, the community's gossip club that was disguised as a book club, believed that he was delusional about 'sweet, young Harry' and that perhaps it was because the child died a long time ago. Since he never denies this theory, they ended up pitying him for his unfortunate 'condition'.

Albus won't correct them because it worked for him and Harry as well as Harry's 'friend'. The three of them had gotten tired of neighbours coming to their door insisting to meet Harry who can become invisible and intangible whenever and wherever he wanted. But after his retirement, Albus did have one constant visitor that he enjoyed the company of; his brother Aberforth.

He sought his brother after receiving Harry from Death himself, dead and unmoving. He may have been relieved that the Horcrux within the scar has dissipated, but it broke him utterly that it cost the boy his very life. He went to his brother, feeling deserving of his remaining's family disgust of him. At first, his younger brother berated him and revealed all his frustration and anger of Albus for the last century of their long life. It took them a full month to patch up things between them at the same time helping Death of all things to bring back Harry Potter.

The boy no longer needed to be burdened by the Horcrux that will become the cancer that stole his life and future. Death has strike a bargain with whatever it was the created him and Life; God, Deity, the Universe, Destiny and Fate. But all they know was that Death call it, them, as the One. So with a stasis potion from a book of necromancy and a strong preservation spell, he and Aberforth sought out the last Hallow; the Stone or rather as it was originally known; Death's Eye.

Imagine Albus's surprise that it was not only the stone of the Master's ring for the House of Slytherin but also another Horcrux! This alone broke his heart for it soon came clear to him that Tom Riddle, Voldemort, does not only create a Horcrux and used Harry as one but also made several of them. How many he does not know but he and Aberforth came to the conclusion that Voldemort have more than just the two. If it wasn't because of Death's presence, the curse would have consumed Albus as it was enchanted with a very strong compulsion charm that would have forced him to wear the cursed ring.

As it was, the Stone or the Eye belonged to Death and Death wasn't one to be affected by anything of the living and thus the curse have no hold in him. Or rather, it was destroyed upon Death's touch as was everything that was of the Living. Even Necromagic has no hold over Death's realm. True Necromagic can only be done by Death himself and even though those who attempt Necromagic managed to strike a deal with Death, its price was also Death to their Life.

There was no escaping the Greeter of All…

And there was no imitating Death for even if Life came by the millions, Death remained but one…

Albus shook his head, feeling the presence of Death…or rather what remained of Death's physical translation. Albus still do not understand how Death could remain by his Kindred when many still die every turning of the clock's hand and still managed to be in a thousand places in a single breath. Death did mention that Time and the World has no rule over him but the very idea that Death can be in a million places while not moving from Kindred's side was something that Albus can never truly grasp. He supposed it's true that nothing travel faster than Death, not even light.

Harry appeared beside him, "Grandpa Albus? Are you alright?"

Harry could not recall anything beyond awakening to Grandpa Albus's and Grandpa Aberforth's face as well as the serpent-like living shadow which he instinctually called Kindred. Albus was always sad whenever he thought Harry wasn't looking but Harry wanted Albus to be happy. He told this to Aberforth and his other Grandpa told him that Albus was taking the time to come to term to his many mistakes. He also told Harry to give Albus time.

Harry knew from Kindred that Albus has a long time ahead of him and Harry never question his Kindred on such matters. Kindred know best about this, this Harry's surer than he knew the sun rising in the East…

Albus beamed and his blue eyes twinkled. He cupped the boy's snow white cheek, "Let us eat and also, Harry…" He pointed at the boy blindfold. The boy has been practicing with Death to hone his senses, one that goes beyond sensing simply what was around him or magic, but rather a sense that went into sensing who will live for tomorrow and who will pass his final breath that very second.

Grey cloth came off; bright blue iris with glowing cyan green around his pupils looked back. Gone the famed eyes of Lily Potter and gone the famous facial feature of James Potter. The boy who stood before him stand a pale as ashes on snow, his skin lily white and his hair as white as Albus's, perhaps whiter. But Albus knew that the eyes were no longer of his living eyes but the Eye of Death, his skins no longer human skin but the Skin of Death and his bones no longer the brittle bone of human but the Bone of Death. Harry was made from bone to flesh to hair all out of Death. All living colour has washed out of him, leaving a pale canvas behind and the only colour was the colour of his eyes.

He smiled serenely at Albus with an equally serene voice with a dream-like quality, "The Cress had a new babe today…"

Albus nodded, "Well, I guess I must go visit them, hmm?"

Harry nodded in that serene way before turning to his meal. Albus watched the boy, recalling Death's words, " _My Kindred; my Master; my other Half. He is alive among the dead and dead among the living, a curse to me; a curse to all; a curse to himself. Your decision cost him his life and so by your decision also he will return to the living. He will grow but he will not grow old and frail. He will grow until his power come to its peak, he fade from this world and forever be by my side, my eternal company_ ,"


	4. Chapter 3

Harry looked behind him and giggled as Kindred searched for his wayward Kindred. The shapeless mass of black smokes and shadows flitted from nook to crannies of every trees and foliage that he can go through. Harry giggled again, skipping away when he noticed something. He gasped, "Grandpa!"

Immediately the alarm vibrated through his connection with Kindred and the thread follow the needle as Harry knelt beside the fallen and bleeding figure. He did not notice it but all around him, instead of the greeneries of spring it became the washed out white of winter. Kindred rasped, "Kindred…this is not our home…"

Harry looked up and blinked at the small portal that opened between winter and spring. He looked at the older man, lying broken and bleeding badly. He looked so much like Grandpa Albus that Harry cannot find it in him to leave the man so he reached out one pale hand toward Kindred, "Kindred help me!"

Magic flowed and soon with a swirl of black smoke and the lingering heat of blue flames, they disappeared from the strange clearing of two seasons.

Harry and his burden appeared in the guest room that Albus reserved and mostly used by Aberforth when the latter visiting. He peered at the man and noticed that he was singed on most of his body and have a degree of burn, how much Harry does not know but it does not cause his skin to peel or anything other than the kind of burn one get when standing too close to fire. He went to the joint bathroom to get some towel and the first-aid kit, which has been enhanced by both Muggle and Magical means of first-air.

The next hour was filled with Harry trying his best to patch the man up as a nine year old can without any first-aid basic. Oh, Harry can do many things but caring for another was an area of knowledge that was still beyond him at the moment. But he does know how to wrap bandages properly and comfortably for some unknown (unrecalled) reason. Just as he was done cleaning most of the soot, dirt, debris and suspiciously black gunk that smelled strong of iron that reminded Harry blood but it was thicker than any blood that he ever had experienced with, the front door opened and he could hear the familiar light-hearted bickering between Albus and Aberforth.

He quickly slipped out of the room and skipped lightly down the stairs, "Hello!"

Albus beamed at the pale boy, "Hello, Harry! I had thought that you will be playing in the forest still. Did anything happen?" Rather than simple curiosity, Albus knew Harry and Death to be creatures of habit. So any derailment of their daily habit without prior planning could cause a very mild concern. But then Albus noticed the roll of bandage in Harry's hand. He quickly went to the boy and looked at the bandage in concern, "What did you bandage, Harry?"

Harry answered serenely like they were discussing the shapes of the clouds, "I am bandaging an injured grandfather," He stretched the bandage to Albus, "Can you help me with the complicated ones? I think he dislocated some bones and broke several others. Kindred said that there were fine lines of fractures on his skull,"

Albus gasped, "Whatever happened to him?" He turned to Aberforth and his sibling nodded, both rushing to the room where Harry skipped to, as if he did not have a heavily and probably critically injured man waiting for him.

Albus looked at the newcomer and noted that he dressed like a Wizard. Harry knew of magic but other than him and Aberforth, everyone in the small town they lived in was Muggles. There wasn't even a Muggleborn among them so the sight of a strange injured wizard caused alarm in both Albus and Aberforth. With a gentle suggestion to Harry to prepare dinner and a light porridge for their 'patient', the two set to work.

Harry hummed as he skipped around the kitchen, preparing scrumptious yet simple sandwiches. By the time he has it all on the plate, Albus and Aberforth was done with their unexpected guests. He sniffed and smiled, "Why, it's delicious Harry,"

Aberforth raised a brow at today's dinner, "Sandwiches?"

Harry grinned, he always loved it when people asked what he had cooked, "Not any sandwiches but _my_ special sandwiches. I has yesterday's chicken cordon bleu, layered with cheese that I made with three different cheeses melted together and then…." His words drifted off as he when and took something out of the oven, "And also," He placed the tray on the table, "Giant chocolate volcanoes! I'll take out the vanilla ice-cream tub,"

Aberforth stared at the food laid out for him and Albus and grunted, "You spoilt the boy's teeth rotten before he get rid of all his baby teeth,"

Albus blinked, "But Harry doesn't have baby teeth…well, not anymore…"

They stared at each other as Albus take out the plates and silverware while Aberforth set the table. Harry returned with the vanilla ice-cream tub as white as he, "Do you think the other Grandpa would like some of my sandwiches and chocolate volcanoes?"

Albus snickered, "I don't think we will have enough but I will help you for the next time you want to make chocolate volcanoes,"

Unlike the normal chocolate volcano one might find in normal fast-food stop, Harry took the simple yet delectable recipe one notch better. He made several chocolate volcanoes that were fused together into one big cake with bumps, reminding Albus of Chocolate Hills. Concealed under each bump was melted chocolate and if Harry was feeling creative, sometimes several different chocolates were placed under different molehill. Harry nodded, "Okay. Should I place a glass of milk on his bedside?" He then looked at Aberforth, "I'm guessing that you will sleep over? But you bed's taken,"

Aberforth snorted, "I could just duplicate the bed,"

"Oh,"

And since they lived in a non-magical community, Albus was pressed by Aberforth to buy one of those things called telly. He had become obsessed with the Muggle version of ground Quidditch and so they ended dinner with a round of soccer.

Their guest didn't wake up until a month since his arrival. He woke up disoriented and with parched throat. Once his senses return in full to him, he took note of his surrounding and concluded that he live in a rather rich home. Outside beyond his window was rolling green hills and a thick forest. It all seemed familiar but he immediately took notice that some of it was utterly out of place like those poles lined several metres apart from each other connected with thick black ropes that seemed to serve no purpose. Also, another set of poles placed in between each poles with rope seemed to have a glowing end that was directed to the ground by a cap.

But the road was the strangest thing that he could make out in this early morning light when daw was just about to light up the horizon; they were grey and seemed flatter than the cobbled streets of Rivendell. How strange and curious…

He assessed his condition and admitted the skills of the healer for he felt fit but rather sore. He started a light stretching, trying to make the blood flow better in his vein. At that moment he heard a door being opened and looked up just as the room he was placed in was intruded by a man with equally long beard as his although his looked as white as Saruman, the traitor. But this was most certainly not Saruman nor was he any of the other Istari for he wore a strange set of flat glasses over his nose held together by a frame of wire.

Gandalf the Grey blinked and smiled in greetings, "Well met, friend,"

* * *

A/N: **First crossover. I will not go through the whole book because they will only be involved for one act in Lord of the Ring. That said, I do not own Lord of the Ring.**


	5. Chapter 4

Harry found Albus and his new friend drinking some tea in the kitchen, both having a rather grim but interested expression. He chirped, "Morning?"

Albus immediately beamed at him and the stranger looked at him with mild interest, "Good morning Harry. You too, Kindred," He then gestured to the mirror image sitting across him, "Might I introduce the two you; Harry meet Gandalf, Gandalf meet Harry, my sweet boy,"

Gandalf nodded as Harry skipped toward him, his steps lighter and most graceful that he could have been mistaken for an elfling. He then noted with interest at the curved grey horns sticking and curled at the sides of his head. Harry reached him and reached out one dainty hand, "Good morning, Gandalf. You looked better awake then asleep and you have been sleeping for a long time,"

Gandalf grasped and was surprised by the coldness seeping from the boy, "Good morning to you too, young Harry," He tilted his head, "And who is this…Kindred you speak of, Albus?"

Harry looked behind him and turned to Gandalf, "He said you know him by another name,"

Gandalf blinked, "Oh?"

"He said you knew him as…uh…Mandos,"

Gandalf froze and gasped as a shadow flickered behind Harry, a complete contrast to the young boy. Albus reached out to bring the man out of his stupor, "Gandalf? I am sorry if Kindred surprise you but he has been lingering in your room for quite a while. I have never seen him so long apart from Harry,"

Gandalf nodded and stood only to bow, "Lord Mandos, well met," He looked around him, "Is this the world beyond your realm?"

A raspy voice, unlike the one he was used to hearing while in Valinor, reached his ears, "Olórin, you have yet to truly pass my doors,"

Gandalf stared at him, "But this world?"

"It seemed to me that Eru Ilúvatar believe that you should rest before the rest of your journey be continued,"

Harry looked at Kindred, "Who is Eru?"

The voice was kinder than any other time Gandalf has ever heard coming from Mandos, "You know him in this world as God,"

"Oh,"

The conversation was then changed by Harry, "Why are you on that snowy place but instead of freezing, you seemed as if you just jumped out of a burning building?"

Gandalf sighed, "I have faced against a Balrog,"

Albus casually summoned some cookies, having cracked the fact that wizards in this world were far more numerous that those in Middle-Earth, he asked, "What is a Balrog?"

Gandalf proceeded to explain, "A Balrog is an unfortunate existence, my Maia brethren that has fallen to the lies of Melkor," He sighed, "They lost their true form and became a twisted creature of flames and shadows,"

Harry looked at Kindred who seemed to have taken the shape of a man but without features other than burning eyes made of blue-green flames, "Shadows and fires aren't so bad. Kindred seemed partial to them, like my lantern," He took out a small lantern fit in his palm but then grew a size that could fit a full grown man's head inside. Gandalf gasped, "Such a strange lantern. It is filled with the power of Lord Mandos,"

Harry smiled, "See, flames and shadows aren't so bad,"

Kindred added kindly, "Only when wielded by the just,"

Harry nodded but continued to play with the blue flames flickering inside. Albus hummed before looking at the clock, "Oh! I think it is time for breakfast! Harry, help me out," The boy promptly returned his lantern to a more manageable size and hang it from his white clothes before skipping to help Albus. Gandalf watched as Mandos changed from the shape of a man to the shape of a child dancing around Harry, helping the boy with the heavier items. He stood, "I supposed I should lend a hand as well,"

Breakfast was a simple cuisine, for Harry had wanted a bowl of milk and coco cereal. Albus decided on a full course breakfast while Gandalf had a bit of both, being curious of this thing called 'cereal'. And true to Kindred's word, the man rested and enjoyed the two companions. Albus shared and exchanged theories of magic and discussed politics with the man. He wanted to find a solution to the corruption that has been raving within the bowels of the ministry. Needless to say, Gandalf was disgusted by the facts and was eager to share suggestion. Albus had looked up to the man as he would an elder, being that Gandalf have two centuries worth more of experience over Albus's centurion.

Harry spent most of his time entertaining his wanderlust deep within the forest but always returned home for lunch and dinner, although sometimes he skipped lunch. He also spent time with Gandalf, listening to the man's three hundred years of adventures and exchanging knowledge of herbs found in the forest. Aberforth came visiting as usual and Gandalf being awake does not deter the man from his pastime. The two did share discussions of foods and brews. He was most delighted to learn the secret art of making Elven brews from Gandalf and decided to dedicate his time back at his inn to perfect the brew so he could have something of a business made out of it; like Butterbeer and Firewhiskey.

But as Halloween come nearer, Gandalf noticed that he seemed to have been bleached out of his grey appearance. He had approached Mandos and the Lord of the Dead have answered; "Your time to return has come nearer,"

Gandalf has sighed and when the family of three heard this, they decided to help the man get ready for the continuation of his adventure. As decided by Kindred, they bought him a robe of pure white made from the hair given by Unicorns. It cost them a fortune but they cared not, especially with Albus's vault needing some denting in it.

Gandalf was delighted by the gift of course, never has he seen such beautiful fabric. Especially when added by the powerful charms set in there by the current most powerful wizard of Earth, Albus Dumbledore, the price of the robe would have been quadrupled had it been in the market. The robe almost glowed with ethereal moonlight.

But the greatest gift came from Harry's hand. The last few weeks he knew Gandalf, he has spent half of it searching for the best wood from Kindred's suggestion. Then he spent the next half working on the wood. By the end of it, Gandalf was given the most beautiful staff so well-crafted that it might have been the work of Feanor the greatest of all smiths of Valinor. To Albus, it looked as if it had grown straight from the earth to the form it was in now for there was no sign of craftsmanship on it.

Halloween came and Harry felt inclined to join in on the festivities of the community they lived in so he dressed himself like the elves of Gandalf's stories; in palest grey tunic and a slightly darker grey leggings. He wore no shoes as he was always wont to do and a white cloak draped over made of lamb's wool. Albus decided to dress in his favourite robe of blue with starlight captured within the fabric, making it looked as though he has worn a piece of the night upon his person. Carrying his lantern that he somehow manipulated to look like something one could have bought from an antique Persian shop as well as looking light, Harry skipped his way with a pouch for the candies.

Gandalf snickered as he walked with Albus, Aberforth and Harry from houses to houses, their appearance causing many kids to look at them with wonder. Aberforth decided to dress in his best robe, which wasn't much in the eyes of most wizards, but to him it was comfortable and presentable. He does not have Albus's taste in fashion but he certainly knew what keep his armpits comfortable.

So onward they go from house to house, Albus always tirelessly introduces his brother and cousin Gandalf as well finally meeting 'sweet, young Harry'. But on the way back, Kindred took his form known as Mandos and looked at them, "Eru has decided…"

That was all that was spoken before they suddenly crossed into a forested path. Aberforth grumbled, "I don't think I'm happy with whatever God has decided for me right now…"


	6. Chapter 5

Propriety aside, Gandalf couldn't blame Aberforth's grumble of Eru's decision. But fortunately for the group of four, Gandalf recognise the place they unwittingly walked into. Kindred took on the form of a black, shadowy eagle and took flight. He circled overhead as Gandalf lead them through the forest, "If my memory serves me well, we are well on the road to Lothlórien,"

Albus nodded as he kept his senses up, always scanning the forest for threat for he recalled from Gandalf's tale that Middle-Earth was currently littered with war. He most certainly did not wish to meet an Orc or Uruk-hai. Aberforth sighed as he slapped his neck, "Stupid bugs,"

Albus cast a charm to ward off the bugs from biting them and Aberforth looked at him, "Well, why didn't you do that sooner?"

Albus shrugged, "I had assumed you would know of that household charm,"

Aberforth grumbled, "Never seen or heard that kind of charm before,"

Albus cheerfully answered, "Well, maybe you should have leaf through parenting charms for young children. Help keep the babes from being too irritable," Aberforth glared at his elder brother, "Well, how would I know! I don't have a wife or a baby," Shaking his head, he decided to walk beside Gandalf.

Albus sighed and looked to Harry, "Are you alright, Harry?"

The boy nodded and passed an energy bar to him, "They seemed fond of energy bars. Want some?"

The journey was slowly becoming darker and soon, Harry manipulated his lantern to its original form, lighting the way for them. After a while longer of walking, Gandalf stopped, "Let us camp here tonight. It would not do any of us good to travel deeper this late,"

Aberforth looked around and took out a crumpled Daily Prophet from his pocket, making it float and burn at the same time for while Harry might light the way with his lantern, the flames of his lantern gave no heat. Gandalf looked at it and Aberforth huffed, "Save me from bending looking for firewood this late," Gandalf can only nod, knowing that all three adults were old and the youngest still needed to look after. Kindred landed and dispersed into smokes that in turn circled their campsite, making a sort of shadowy walls between them and the rest of the forest.

Harry dug deeper into his pouch, "Energy bars anyone?"

Albus took one bar and enlarged it, "Better to save the rest, Harry. We don't know how much farther our journey will take us,"

Gandalf nodded as he took a broken piece, "Well said Albus,"

Aberforth transformed four pebbles he found around him and transfigured them into mugs before filling each with water. He grinned, "The good thing about living as a wizard is that other than food, we can just transfigure things into our luxuries and back to nothing the next,"

Gandalf chuckled as he accepted his drink, "Your brand of magic, perhaps. Mine doesn't,"

Albus nodded, "But we are not without limit, so it is best to ration how much magic we use and for what," He then charmed the leaves to become beddings and blankets, "Just basic necessities until we are sure of what awaits us,"

Harry snuggled near Albus, "Kindred said that he will watch the camp for us so we can all take a good rest for tomorrow's hike,"

Aberforth grumbled, "Great, more hiking. It is not as comfortable as walking, mind you. Especially when you are in the dusk of your prime,"

Albus chuckled and Gandalf puffed his newly acquired pipe that Albus transfigured from a chipped mug one day after the elder wizard mentioned about his favourite pastime of smoking. Harry watched smokes making shapes like ships and horses as he fell asleep under the stars. Albus charmed a dome over them so they would not be sodden should the sky decided to rain in the middle of the night.

The next day, Aberforth charmed his shoes to become a comfortable hiking boots and his attire to more suit the rather laborious need of the day. Albus merely shortened his robe for he always wore his most comfortable and enduring boots even on a lazy day, a habit that he procured from his days fighting dark wizards and witches. He also widened the brims of his hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. Harry has his hood on and Albus has helped charm his heavy cloak of lamb's wool to keep cool from the heat. Gandalf have no other need other than a dark grey cloak that Albus graciously transfigured from his handkerchief.

Their journey soon took them to a river of which Gandalf cheered, "Yes! From here straight onward and we will come across Lothlórien,"

Aberforth sighed, "Finally!"

They followed the river known only as the Great River and Albus was careful to not let Harry walked too closely to the cause of his initial death, not that the boy remember it, fortunately. On the fifth day since their arrival, Gandalf took notice of his surrounding, "We are close to Lothlórien,"

Aberforth scowled, "You said that yesterday and the day before and the day before! It is almost a week now!"

Albus turned to his irritable brother, "Now, Aberforth! We are guests here! Do not pressure him, he is doing his best!"

Gandalf glared at the younger brother, "Pray that I do not leave you alone, Aberforth!"

This started a bicker between Aberforth and Gandalf while Albus tried to quell their irritation of the other, trying to reason that it was the unused travelling that has gotten to them. As they bickered, Harry looked up just as something glinted in the foliage. He gasped, "Gandalf!"

The man looked up just as Albus put up a shield to deflect the arrow shot at him. In the eyes of an expert archer, the arrow was aligned to slip past Gandalf's head by a few inches. However, none of them were archers neither do they stood at angle that can read the arrow's harmless path correctly.

Albus hollered, "Who goes there?!"

A hooded figure landed on the other side of the rapid white water, "We will not answer the slaves of Saruman the traitor!"

Gandalf raised his hand, "Friend, I am not Saruman the traitor. It is I, Gandalf whom Eru deemed fit to return!" He then asked, "Is it you, friend Haldir?! Surely you can recognise me by my voice alone?!"

The hooded archer straightened and tossed his hood back to reveal a regal face that seemed to be lit from within by an ethereal light, his ears like the leaves of a tree, tipped by a graceful arc and his hair seemed to be spun by the lightest of gold. Harry gasped as he skipped back to Albus, "An elf!"

Haldir, a long time March Warden of Lothlórien could not believe his eyes, "May my eyes deceive me, it cannot be! We heard your passing from very lips of our Lady!"

Gandalf grinned, "Haldir, let us pass for I need to meet the fair Galadriel for it seemed fit for Eru to bring with me three friends of world not Middle-Earth. I have quite the tale to share!"


	7. Chapter 6

Albus and Aberforth have decided to keep their magic to themselves in their new company so they entrusted Harry to one of the elves to carry him across the Great River. After much balancing done on the ropes, Albus and his brother managed to past the body of dangerous water and were currently being led blindfolded into the famed forest of Lothlórien.

When the blindfold was finally relieved from them, they looked around them with wonder. Albus replaced his half-moon glasses back on his twice broken nose to have a better feast for his blue eyes. He whispered to Gandalf, "You certainly did not amplify its beauty in your many stories, Gandalf, for I believe not even your words could capture such timeless beauty,"

The elves guards around them took his compliment with pride while Harry skipped between his three grandfathers, admiring the tree houses, "Can we make anything like it back home? It seemed more eco-friendly," Harry has always been concerned for nature more than he does for human.

Aberforth, always ready to amuse his acquired grandson, smiled, "I am sure I can look for the perfect tree to start your little project. In fact, I believe by the time I am done, none of you will be living in that old house!" Of course his words weren't taken with much seriousness by his elven guards since they have too much pride in their craftsmen to believe that a mere man, especially one as old, could manage such feat as imitating the work of their best carpenters. But then the man asked his nearest elf guard, "Perhaps should all things come in peace, I could have talk to your architect?"

Haldir watched as his elves shared a look of disbelief between them and nodded to the other bearded fellow, "Of course, if the Lady gives her blessing,"

Aberforth hummed and scratched his chin, looking at the trees with their houses, "Wizards could live nicely in them…"

Albus nodded, "It is a little like living in a tower…but I do doubt that we could find a tree as fine as these back on Earth. Not unless, of course, we search around in the deepest and thickest forest left untouched by development," He then hummed, "But then come the fact that we need to move the tree to a suitable place unless of course we want to absolutely shun humanity altogether,"

Aberforth snorted, "I don't mind living away from those bigots and hypocrites! Animals are much kinder in their company!"

Harry listened as they were led to a flight of stairs that lead them up one of the tallest tree in the forest. He stared at it and turned to his grandfathers before looking at the elves, "Would you carry them when their legs failed the rest of the climb?"

Though the boy's eyes were strange, it was full of honesty and the elves were hard pressed to deny him. Haldir smirked at his guards and spoke his decision in Quenya, "I believe that it is only appropriate for the elderly,"

With a slight grimace, the elves nodded to an expectant Harry. He beamed back at them, "Thank you," He then skipped after the others, smiling as Albus and Aberforth became too deep in their conversation to notice the climb waiting for them.

True to Harry's word, the climb was too much for their old bones and joints even if wizards have stronger body than common human but the tree were much too high. Even Albus who was used to running around from one wing of a castle to another wing, not to mention the number of staircases he has to climb up and down to get to one place or another, the stairs up the tree were a challenge. So the elves swallow their pride and let the two men to climb over them like common mules.

Galadriel, who was waiting for them with Celeborn, certainly did not expect the guests that came with Gandalf to be riding her elves like horses and from the look of the elves that were carrying them, neither did they. Harry saw her and their eyes met. The Lady of the Wood gasped as images of death flashes within her mind and drew in a sharp breath as she saw Mandos within it, not once did he appear in many forms but very rarely does he not appear in the boy's mind.

She smiled, "You are Kindred of Mandos,"

Harry smiled at her, "You can see what others cannot," He looked to Albus, "But you will have to ask Grandpa Albus to open up his mind….and maybe Grandpa Aberforth too," He turned back to her from watching the elves kneeling to let down their bickering burdens, "They don't like people peeking into their mind,"

Galadriel just heard him when she was held back by something bouncy. Albus stopped his bickering and looked at her, "You are quite powerful, my dear," He approached her and curtsied, "Albus Dumbledore gave his greeting to the famously fair Lady of Lothlórien," He took off his pointy wizard hat as he say this. Aberforth followed his brother's example though he does not trust himself to say more than his name, "Aberforth Dumbledore, Milady,"

Harry followed their example, "I'm Kindred…or Harry…"

Galadriel smiled at them, "Well met, gentlemen," Her eyes then lit upon Gandalf, "Mithrandir, we have thought you lost. Poor Frodo was not himself since your passing in the Mines of Moria," She greeted him with much welcome and joy and Celeborn joined their reunion, "The elves were still in mourning of you and yet here you are!"

Gandalf nodded, "I am supposed to pass on to the Halls of Mandos yet however," He gestured to Harry and the two Dumbledore, "Mandos's Kindred found me and brought me to his home where Albus and Aberforth worked hard to bring me back. I am sent to rest there and apparently to meet the three of them. I do not know what Eru has for them by bringing them back with me. We were just returning from the most interesting celebration when I was taken there along with them,"

Celeborn turned to the brothers, "Thank you very much for your kindness and hard work brought us back out Mithrandir,"

Albus smiled, "It is not us you should thank but rather Harry and Kindred," He looked to the boy who was now peering at a serious, and trying hard not to smile back at the boy, elf guard near the door. His friends hardly helped by cooing behind Harry's back. Galadriel smiled at the elf and gave him leave to entertain the curious Chosen of Mandos. The elf sighed and knelt before the boy who then proceeded to play with his pointed ears, saying, "You have pointy ears, I have my horns!"

That night was filled with merry making. Albus spent his time speaking to Celeborn and Galadriel to ask for advice as to the failing of his people government and their discriminating those who they deemed beneath them. He may have excused himself from their circle but that does not mean it does not weigh heavily on his conscience. After all, he did have the most influence in their community. But he does not trust himself anymore with the important decision making after Harry's initial death. So he had stewed with his troubles, not knowing who to ask as the only person more wise than he was Nicholas Flamel but the Alchemist have long given up on their government and those older than him were just as stubborn in their believe. That was until Harry appeared with Gandalf and now he has wiser minds with longer memories to ask for advice.

Aberforth had the joy of exchanging recipe, deciding to learn how to make the elves famed Lembas bread which Gandalf rumoured to be able to "fill the belly of a full grown man with just a small bite". So they gave him, in thanks for helping bringing Gandalf back, some seeds of the plants used to make the bread and some of Lothlórien soil.

Gandalf spent his time enjoying their celebrating his return and asking about the Fellowship's wellbeing. Harry noticed how he looked weary at the message that Frodo had split his way from the rest of the Fellowship and the passing of Boromir the son of Gondor. But then the elves diverted his attention away from his worry and Harry watched as the elves tricked him into some of their games.

As he skipped between the giant trunks of the ancient trees, he came across Haldir who felt fit to spend his time shooting at some targets. Harry stepped on a twig purposely for he knew that his step can be lighter than air. Haldir looked behind him, a little surprised that boy managed to sneak up on him so close. But then he remembered that the boy made neither sound nor stirred the ground when he moved. He smiled, "Hello, Harry,"

Harry asked, "Can you teach me?"

With a smile, Haldir relented and started to explain. Gandalf saw the two as Haldir taught the child how to best handle a bow and how to aim properly. Knowing that the curse of living so long is the lack of offspring, the elves considered children as something of a treasure unfound in anything else. Some even went so far as to claim that children were far better treasures that the fabled Silmarils. So he smiled at the sight, knowing that Haldir was imagining Harry like his own.


	8. Chapter 7

Gandalf bid goodbye to the elves after they rest for another two weeks and to help prepare them for their next journey through Middle-Earth. In that time, Albus helped Aberforth hone their duelling skills. The flashes of lights and the burst of actions created quite the spectacle. At first, no one liked the idea of Harry being in a battlefield, Albus most of all. Then Mandos appeared and that was the only time he made his appearance before the elves, and all but demanded that they train the young child of nine to survive a war.

Better that they stay together then split apart…

So although everyone still vouched for Harry to remain behind, Mandos's words and Harry's actions made up the decision for them for Harry has started his own duelling skills. His lantern was just a lantern but a weapon. A swing and his enemy's souls will be trapped within the lantern. His ally does not need to worry however for only those that Mandos have marked as the 'prey' will fall to Harry's 'arrows'. It was also another thing that made their decision for him; Harry's skill with the bow was uncanny. Not even elven children can do what he did at such a young age.

For even if Harry shot in a different direction from his target the arrow will disappear mid-air and reappear before the target. It can also multiply, which was interesting for it happened when Harry shoot the sky like a long distance shot only to have a hail of arrows raining death upon his target. This can also happen with horizontal shot, and the other thing that Harry capable of was his skill to use his bow like a double ended spear and a shield.

Haldir had asked the child when did he managed to get so much training for on the first day of their meeting, he didn't even know how to pull on the bowstring let alone shoot, and yet two weeks from then Harry was an asset to any kings and armies. Harry innocently pointed to Mandos, "He told me that my body knows, only that I need to reintroduce me to the movements to recall,"

Thus it was explained that he and Mandos were one, Kindred, halves of the same side. So what Kindred knew, so does Harry. The other worry was his stamina and strength but Albus shook his head, "A human is capable of unimaginable things, but they were only able to access 20% of their full abilities. But Harry does not have this limit,"

Harry remained an enigma to the elves and his grandfathers. What the elves can do, he can do better. By morning after their arrival, he was leaping from tree limbs to tree limbs hundreds of metres high from the ground as though he has sprout wings to deny gravity. Even the most seasoned elf has trouble keeping up as Harry progressed. Albus had asked Gandalf; "Is this something that only the Valar is capable of?"

Gandalf could only guess, "Perhaps due to his very being is a part of Mandos,"

And so two weeks passed and Harry was skipping, dressed in something similar to his Halloween attire accept elven made and thus much more comfortable than those that he came in with. Albus had instantly go about enchanting his garments with wards strong enough that he might as well be wearing an armour made of Mithril, which lined his woolly cloak that has taken an ashen colour.

He still refused shoes even if they were finely made…

Albus sighed, "I don't know why but he has always been that way,"

Gandalf nodded, "Remind me of the Hobbits,"

They travelled for a long while toward Isengard, keeping to forest trails and away from the merchant roads where they will be exposed and vulnerable to hidden ambush. Soon, after weeks of endless marching, they reached a forest with a strange air about it. Albus gasped, "It is almost like the Whomping Willow,"

Aberforth looked closely at the trees, "Yes, these trees are sentient,"

Gandalf sighed, "Well said, shall I introduce to you, the Fangorn Forest," He then looked around, "And now, my first duty is to search for a tree herder,"

Harry looked at him, standing quiet as a shadow in the middle of their group, "Why would a forest need a herder?"

Gandalf stopped and a look of wonderment smoothen his wrinkles, "Huh…I do not know…"

Aberforth snorted, "Maybe because here the trees can move?" Many would have scorned him and call him mad but fortunately for Aberforth, his company did not take his words as jest nor think him mad. But rather a contemplative look fell upon the wise old men while Harry simply nodded with the sagely air that only innocent children can emit, "I see…so some trees can walk," He looked at the intimidating trees, placing one lily white hand on the barks, "They are angry and betrayed,"

Gandalf nodded as they moved again, "Of Saruman's treachery of course,"

Harry frowned, something he hardly ever do, and it broke his serene visage, "Kindred and I dislike this Saruman more and more," He pet one of the trees they passed, "The trees give much and asked for little in way of soil and light. They hardly bother people and when strike; they did not strike back," He sighed, "People who cut down trees for more than they need does not deserves the fruits they bear,"

Aberforth nodded, patting the boy's slight shoulder, "Indeed they don't, Harry. It is the epitome of human's shame!"

They moved deeper and soon night fell upon them, forcing the group of four to camp. As usual, Kindred circle their camp, his shadows filtering most of the light from their campfire although tonight Albus turn to warming charms to keep them toast and comfortable through the night's chill instead of using flames for the trees around them emitted a deep hatred of the natural enemy and would not have it within them….or so Harry said. So the only light they have come from Harry's lamp and as before, it does not emit heat thus the warming charm.

Sometime in the middle of the night, they heard a ruckus but Kindred lulled them back to sleep…

Harry looked up, and up, and up at the tall man-like tree Gandalf introduced as Treebeard. Two Harry-sized people but definitely not of his age waved down at the pale, horned boy, "Hello down there!"

Albus chuckled, "Hello up there!"

Aberforth grumbled at the silliness, "Why don't you also hello the earth and hello the sky, what difference is there between the two!?"

Gandalf started to converse with Treebeard about rallying the Ent, as his kind was known, to stand up against Saruman's unjust to his fellow brethren. Treebeard refused to believe him and the Ent took forever to come to what can be marked as conversation, let alone a full fledge meeting.

In the end of it, the tree herder decided to take a look at Isengard and talk to Saruman, hoping to settle it all with the peaceful ways of Ent.

Gandalf sighed, "We are lucky something happened last night or he would have remained asleep and it takes more than just a poke to the side to wake up an Ent,"

Harry skipped, munching on a piece of Lembas, "Where to now?"

"To Rohirrim, it is time to awake Théoden King from his enchanted slumber but first we have to wait," Even as he said this, an arrow flew toward him and Harry, who was the only one that hardly frozen surprise, slapped it away with his lantern. Right there behind the bush was a bloody and beaten Orc and Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Ugh, you smell like something died a _month_ ago,"

That was all it took for the rest to explode into actions…


	9. Chapter 8

Albus nodded as he accepted his lunch stew, the group having remained in Fangorn Forest after the meeting with the famed disgusting cannibalistic species known to Middle-Earth as Orc, and looked around, "So, any more games you have in mind?"

Gandalf puffed his smoke, "We could always play chess again,"

Aberforth snorted at him, "Unless you can make it a three way game, I suggest not and find a group game than can consist up to four people!"

Albus shrugged, "Cards it is then," He looked to Harry, "Harry my boy, are you not joining us?"

Harry has been skipping between trees while they were discussing their next game to stave off the boredom but always close enough to hear their quiet voices, except for the irritable Aberforth who became more and more irritable as the days wane on. He came back with something in his hand, "Look Albus, I think Kindred brought Fawkes over,"

He opened his palm and true enough the familiar Phoenix, now a chick, peeked out from under the ashes. Albus gasped, "Fawkes my friend! How are you?"

Aberforth took note with interest at the now small Phoenix thrilling weakly at Albus with notes full of delights. Gandalf gasped at the sight, all the while since he woke up, Fawkes has been busy doing mysterious Phoenix stuff. Harry knew but does not know how to explain it. All he mentioned was other Phoenixes and winged Unicorns that can talk.

Gandalf asked, "But from the painting you showed me, the Phoenix Fawkes while unlike any bird that I have ever seen in my three hundred years, I am sure he's much larger than what is before me,"

Harry answered him, "Kindred can only touch those that died so Fawkes died when he was brought to us by Kindred,"

Gandalf gasped, "Fascinating, a life form that reborn moment after death. Truly something deserving of the symbol immortality,"

Albus shook his head, "His existence and being might be immortal but his body is not. With each life he passed through, his flesh will burn but his spirit remained. It does not fit to be called immortal for no immortal will feel the embrace of death. Fawkes could not be immortal for he went through both cycle of life and death over and over," He accepted Fawkes from Harry and placed the magical avian gently in his pocket, "Worry not, I always have a pocket space of nest for him within my robes. You never know when he might suddenly just keel over," He laughed.

It was two days after Fawkes's arrival, to which the bird prove its right to be called the ultimate life form by growing much faster than anticipated, that Gandalf was reunited with the rest of the Fellowship. It was a tearful reunion and very touching, until Harry revealed Gandalf's Middle-Earth's guests by sneezing and thus broke the atmosphere.

All he said after was, "Excuse me,"

The Fellowship; Legolas the Elf, Gimli the Dwarf and Aragorn the Ranger greeted what they correctly and incorrectly assumed was wizards like Gandalf and yet they were not of the Maia. They can't accuse them of being sorcerers either because that would be like saying the sky is blue. Gandalf took the rest of their journey discussing events that happened during their time apart, of the fate of Frodo and Sam as well as the discussion of a world that has as much wizards _and_ witches as they were Elves for Men's number were greater still on Earth.

Gimli looked at Albus, "So, you say you are a wizard?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, me and my brother Aberforth,"

"But you are not Maia?"

"No, dear friend,"

"Huh…" Gimli looked sceptically at the wizard in robes that seemed to twinkle with stars and then at the other wizard whose robe looked as if part of the forest and earth. He rubbed his beard, "And you say that you are no sorcerer?"

"No, we are not,"

Aberforth rolled his eyes and grumbled as Gimli opened his mouth for more questions, "Albus, you are too indulging to the small one. He'll never leave you alone now, I can tell," He glared at Gimli who snorted at him, "Well, not my fault I find it very odd that Men can become Istari!"

The two then started to bicker while Albus smiled behind his beards. It was odd to see two more men as old looking as Gandalf without being Maia. For a moment when the Fellowship first saw them, they had thought that perhaps the two brothers Istari had returned from the East, but then Gandalf introduced them as those who had come from another world and this confused them more but other than Gimli voicing his opinion, the other two remained quiet.

Harry ride with Legolas and Gimli while Aragorn ride the Rohan stallion with Aberforth and Gandalf shared his ride on Shadowfax with Albus who stroke the ego of the stallion by commenting generously on the brightness of his coat. Legolas was intrigued by the presence of Harry with the group and a little concerned of one so young being brought on such a perilous journey. He tightened his arms around the young child who sat in front of him and Gimli nodded positively as his action, equally concerned.

The ride to Rohan was long and tiring but they did not stop. Harry shared the wonder of energy bars as Albus enlarged and cut it into bite sizes with a wave of his wand, one that he secretly procured from Olivander after relinquishing the Elder Wand or Death's Bone. This does cause quite the number of wonder and small alarm but the Fellowship, minus Gandalf, slowly saw the benefit of having the two unknown wizards with them…especially after Aberforth, in a move to show off to Albus, cast the warming charm on the group.

Gimli sighed with bliss, "Might we have this kind of sorcery with us at the start of our journey," He took another bite from the energy bar, "And some more of these energy bar…a bar made of food and not of iron! Truly a wonder,"

Albus hummed, "But I would think that the Lembas bread to be more economic,"

Aragorn looked at him, his ride keeping strides with Gandalf's pride stallion, "What does that mean…eco…?"

Albus felt his teacher pride swelling, "Ah, that! It simply means to be sparing in what we consume and to lessen the cost of our consummation," He showed what was left of his energy bar, "The energy bars might be of more taste but it does not fill us as much as a bite of Lembas bread would do, especially in this kind of journey where we need to hunt and yet remained hidden from unwanted attention and hunting means leaving trail to be found by enemy's tracker,"

Gimli pouted when he realised that crumbs and bits of the delicious dark sticky substance that held the bar together was all that was left, "Even so, I'd rather have these than those tasteless bread,"

Legolas frowned, "Be careful, Master Dwarf, that I do not _accidentally_ drop you off the back of the horse,"

This incited a laugh from Harry than quickly spread among the group as they ride hard through the night…


	10. Chapter 9

Albus stared at the guard who watched him and Aberforth like a hawk for the swords that the elves gave them and which the two brothers easily gave up. The Fellowship hide their smirk for the two wizards knew little to nothing about sword fighting though they were familiar with a form called fencing from their world but only because it was familiar to their wand art.

Harry simply skipped by the guards with nary a thought to their request and they looked at the boy in curiosity, wondering why would a child be with the odd company and then they took notice of his horns and decided that perhaps it wasn't something for them to worry about. Aberforth huffed with a secret smile; unknown to the soldiers that were guarding their weapons, Harry was probably the deadliest in the group what with Death himself become the boy's weapon.

Supposed one shouldn't be too carefree around calm waters less one's leg's bitten off by the predators lurking beneath…

Harry grabbed Albus's hand as the former Leader of Light watched the king possessed by mind sorcery, what was known to his society as the 'Imperius Curse'. His eyes slipped to see the slimy looking mind whose appearance make him recall another dark man with lanky hair and hooked nose but it was obvious that though their position once mirror each other, Severus Snape was the better man compared to this Grima Wormtongue. Soldiers lunged at Gandalf at the man's word and before anyone could say anything, Harry's lantern shot out in a graceful arc around them, blowing the men off their feet with invisible force, leaving nothing in its wake other than the thin frosting on the unconscious men's armoury.

Wormtongue gasped at the sight and screeched, "Sorcery Milord! They seek to fall you!" He accused the man, causing Gandalf's connection with the unfortunate king to break and the king's voice was strong as he called out, "Guards! Bring down these sorcerers and their company! Kill them!"

Aberforth turned to Albus as guards circled them, the older Dumbledore shielding Harry who looked at the soldiers, torn between obeying and letting them go. Their family's livelihoods hang in the balance as well their life. Albus felt power surged through him at their pitiful state and with a flash of magic, he blasted the soldiers coming for them away from him and casted, for the first time in his centurion, the 'Imperius Curse' at King Théoden, " _Imperio_!"

Aberforth gasped but knew that there were more important things to worry about than a dark curse as he too shot out his wand and stunned those coming for him and Harry as Albus concentrated to expel the dark presence in Théoden's mind. Gandalf looked at the other wizard, suddenly understanding why he was called the most powerful wizard of his time. Albus's blue eyes glowed with power as he fought Saruman mind against mind and magic against magic. But knowing that a wizard was nothing before the pure energy of a Maia, Gandalf returned to Théoden's mind, exposing his brilliant white robe and forced his Maia presence over the former Head of the White Council. The presence of two powers, one helping Théoden fight back for his seat in his own head and the other forcing him out, Saruman finally defeated.

Before their very eyes, King Théoden returned to his former state of strength and image of a benevolent and fierce king. Grima immediately started to beg for his mercy but king would not have any of it, betrayed by two people he trusted most, he has no mercy for them. Especially when he saw what state his country was left in in the absent of his mind.

Éowyn, who has been watching from the behind the hand of Aberforth who had stopped her when she tried to rush to the aid of her ill uncle, gasped and fly into his arms, the king telling her that he recognise her. She could find no words to describe the feeling of finally having everything in her world right again, so she could only cry in relief. She then gasped, "Théodred!"

The king rushed after his niece as she ran for her cousin and Heir of Rohirrim. Gandalf gestured for the others to follow, Albus asking Legolas, "Who is Théodred?"

Legolas could only frown, "Théoden's son,"

Éowyn opened the door that led to his chamber, her trusted servant working hard to try and save the prince who has been critically injured by an Orc with what small knowledge he know. The young boy who has been using whatever teaching his dead healer father left him was at his rope's end, "I do not know, Milady! He kept getting worse! I wish my father is here, he would know what to do!" The boy, barely twelve, was at tears especially when he saw that the King of Rohirrim entering the room behind her, "Your Majesty, I am so sorry!" The boy prostrated to the ground while the royal family went to the ill prince.

Théoden could not believe his eyes, "Where are the healers? We should have a dozen of them, and what of my Royal Healer?!"

The boy shook as he answered, "You…you dismissed them after they couldn't heal you and my father…" It was clear who his father was as he answered with broken voice, "You ordered his execution when he insisted to stay with you at all hours…Your Majesty…"

Théoden can't believe his ears, "Under what pretence did I order his…death?"

"Poison and mutiny,"

Albus conjured a chair just as the king almost fell to the ground from the news. His eyes wide with unshed tears, "He was…my most trusted…" He was the king's personal servant in childhood and then the king's most trusted consultant before finally his healing skill become acknowledged as good enough to become the royal family's personal healer. Éowyn could only sympathise with him but urged him to seek help for Théodred. Albus and Aberforth shared a look and the latter sighed before speaking up, "If you may, Your Majesty, allow us-,"

"I do not know who you two are though I give my thanks but this is my son's _life_ in the balance!" He hissed, cutting Aberforth's words short; his head still in his hands from where he had fought tears of disappointment at himself. Aberforth looked affronted but then Gandalf vouched for them, "They are my aid at my own brink of death and I had just brought down a Balrog when they found me. Will you not trust in _me_ , Théoden King?"

Théoden sighed as he finally looked up to see Gandalf's kind face looking at him like he did so long ago when the king was but a boy who was just scolded by his father and the wizard had come for a visit to his family. He knew he could trust Gandalf but he was still smarting from Saruman's true colours. Then he saw the other man who had helped him fought back in his mind, gaining the necessary foothold in his own conscience.

He asked, "Who are you?"

Albus stepped around Aberforth, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and I may have a cure for whatever that ails your son,"

Aberforth 'oh-ed' beside, "Ah…Fawkes…"

Gandalf smiled, "Ah yes, a drop of tears is all it takes to drive away the strongest of illness…if my recollection is correct from your lore?"

Albus nodded, "Yes…and I believe he is strong enough," He opened his hidden pocket and a brilliant flame coloured bird burst out with a beautiful thrill that sooths all that was in the room. Éowyn immediately noticed how her cousin seemed to be in less pain. The bird landed on Albus's shoulder and the wizard looked for the king's permission.

Still unsure, Théoden looked to Gandalf who gave him an encouraging smile. He nodded to Albus after a moment and the elderly wizard of Men bent down to allow Fawkes to see his 'patient'. The pure creature flew and landed beside Théodred's head and four drops of crystal clear tears fell into the man's throat. Théoden gasped as his son's grey toned skin became healthy and his breathing cleared from its laborious wheeze of pain.

Théodred opened his eyes and looked at his family for the first time since his injury, "Father?"


	11. Chapter 10

Albus watched with Harry as Gandalf disappeared across the horizon with Théodred beside him on his own stead, to call back the Riders of Mark. He disagreed with Théoden's decision of letting Wormtongue go, which he had originally found odd. On a normal day, he would have agreed for it was his believe that everyone deserve a second chance much like him after the unfortunate event with Grindelwald and Arianna. He sat on the log as he watched his brother eagerly enjoyed the company of their Rohan's livestock. But despite this, he kept his opinion to himself. Albus still does not trust his own judgement.

Harry sat next to him, "You don't like Wormtongue going away, don't you?"

Albus nodded but kept his silence. Harry stared at him, "Why didn't you tell the king?"

He sighed, "I do not trust my judgement of something beyond myself. Not after you," His voice was heavy and dark with guilt, making the boy blink back the lump in his throat. He may not remember but he spent a lot of his time talking to Kindred about the reason why Albus kept to himself and never voice his opinion. Then after a while, Kindred started to reveal little by little about the Other Harry for Harry can't remember the Harry before him so he called his past self as the Other Harry.

Harry supposed if he had been the Other Harry still, he would have gotten mad and blames Albus for all his misery. Then Kindred told him about his mother's sacrifice and what it also meant for Aunt Petunia, that if Harry weren't there with her then both he and the Dursley would have died in the chaotic aftermath of war. His mother still loved Aunt Petunia and wanted her to be safe, this was in her will. Despite their estranged relationship, Lily wanted to trust in her sister's better side.

Unfortunately Lily's death crushed that side and thus sealed Petunia's hatred of the Magical Society and placing all that frustration and dark, negative emotion on Harry who both represent what remained of her sister and the reason she was stolen from her. Add with her childhood jealousy that she never really let go and her husband's bad influence, it was only a matter of time before she overstepped her moral boundaries.

However, due to this Albus lost faith in his judgement. He once knew that power was his greatest weakness and so he stayed away from positions of power but only after he realised that that was what was demanded of him by Magical Britain. By the time he started declining influential positions; two extremely respectable positions were dropped unto the Transfiguration Master's lap. Now after what happened with Harry, he could not trust in his decision making.

He still asked himself today; was it because he did not care? But oh he do, he do care for the boy so he placed him with the most unexpected family. But that was also the reason Harry suffered and died. Then was it because he didn't care enough, he cared too much or was it because he was blind to see what really matter? Merlin, he only wished to protect the boy from the discrimination of the Wizarding World and to not let him spoil himself from his celebrated status. Albus did not want Harry to suffer as he did and yet because of that the child died!

Which was it then: his empathy to blame or his apathetic carelessness, too blind by the grand scheme of warfare that he could not even save one single light? It was Arianna all over again…!

Albus felt Harry tug at his beard, "What's bothering you, Grandpa?"

The Rohirrim was marching toward the famed Helm's Deep to prepare for the battle with Saruman's forces. Aberforth was among the villagers, he has always preferring the company of those more down to earth rather than Albus who attracted the influential like honey to bees and other bugs. The journey was long and took days, but Albus and Aberforth used the best of their capabilities to make it faster and comfortable by placing feather light charms on the overloaded wagons and helping the livestock stay close to their caravans.

It started without a warning, although Legolas voice gave a shout of the Orcs coming toward them minutes before they were hit by the ambush. Albus shouted to Aberforth to keep to the women and children, knowing that Aberforth has less knowledge on assault hexes used in war than him Albus. Also, he kept in mind that it was better to make sure that someone with fighting capabilities remained with the escapees less there were more of the ambush waiting ahead. He even forced Harry into Aberforth's arms, much to the former disagreement. But Albus hushed him by saying, "Best you remained hidden. I fear that something more await for us,"

Harry dislike leaving Albus behind but he knew, between Harry and Aberforth, the rest will make their way unscathed to Helm's Deep. So he pouted and nodded before letting Aberforth charged away with the rest of the Rohan's citizen in his goat form as Harry ride atop him.

Albus casted a charm on himself, used by ancient War Mages, to heighten his capabilities to the max in the battlefield. One of the Orc charged at Théoden's open back and Albus blasted him away with the bombing hex. He went to the king's side and protected the man's back. If all else fail, Théoden's must arrive alive to Helm's Deep. Whips of fire, spheres of waters, chunks of earth and the very limbs and roots of trees bent to Albus's call, using them as his weapons. Albus protected as much as he slay the Orcs.

To those who have never seen him duelling, they will never believe how one would describe an Albus Dumbledore bent to keeping the tides of war in his favour and protecting those that mattered. Those who have never seen an Albus Dumbledore covered in the blood of Orcs and wolves will forever see the elderly wizard as someone who saw other creatures with human-like conscience as his equal and that he would never raise his hand against them. Those who knew the Albus Dumbledore as the only known Headmaster of Hogwarts to allow a werewolf child to study in a school full of children despite the danger he posed would never believe that he will be quick to slay an enemy and bathe in the spray of their blood.

War, to Albus Dumbledore's humble opinion; is messy and unnecessary…it bore nothing but pain and more hatred than one man could bear. But some war…is worth the messiness…

And so he danced like a hurricane of glittering robes of midnight sky, making sure that none of the Orcs gone by him and reach those that escaped. Especially making sure that Aberforth will never have to carry the guilt of letting many die on his watch and that Harry remained innocent with what innocence remained in a child courted by Death…

But courted by Death or not, Albus wished for Harry to remain a child for a while longer so he fought like a beast. He used every curses, hexes and even transfiguration charms he knew to bring down the tough Orcs and Goblins coming his way.

Théoden finally slayed his last attacker and turned to seek for more when he caught sight of Albus Dumbledore, the Men claimed to be a Wizard. Though he and his brother Aberforth Dumbledore shown much tricks and sorcery that proved to aid them in their journey and cut it by half, he never really saw them as Wizards like Gandalf…until that very moment.

Albus was a force of nature…literally. He cut without blades yet he wound his enemy deepest, he bent the natures around him to do more damage than an army of Men could ever hope to accomplish. He protected fallen soldiers and set their injured limbs with quick first aids, wrapping them in bandages and setting their bones with a flick of his wrist and a swish of his wand. He protected the back of a dozen men at once from sneak attacks by placing around them shimmering domes of shields that bounced back the attacks, doubling the force and killing the attackers in turn with their own weapons.

Théoden knew then this was a man he would want on his side of the field. He may be no Maia and his magic might not be like the subtle touch of Gandalf's, yet the man was a one man army even in his late age. Yet Théoden knew that he could not trust one basket for all the eggs he has with him less he break them all in a fall, so he also knew that he could not trust Albus with all the enemies and his soldiers.

He bid Albus thank as the fight ended as abruptly as they started and they resumed their journey to Helm's Deep while Fawkes the magical bird that seemed as if built of flames journey over the cliff where Aragon fell…


	12. Chapter 11

The Elves of Lothlórien arrived to Helm's Deep and Albus was grateful. Ever since he and his brother were reunited at the fortress, he has been worrying. The most abled men to fight were less than a company and the king has demanded that every able bodies, bar the women and young children, to stand at the castle's wall to prepare for war.

He had watched with heavy heart and dim eyes as children as young as eleven putting on overlarge armours while men old enough to be their grandfather and more suited for their sick bed than the vanguard helped them with the catches. The swords were not of the best and Albus and Aberforth had gone about transfiguring them to the best state that they could be. Aberforth then decided to concentrate of charming the children's armours to fit them and strengthen them with as much protection charms as he could without exhausting himself more than necessary, leaving Albus with the weapons.

Harry go about helping the children to learn how to hold a heavy blade properly though he preferred them with a bow and arrows, saying that they have better chance of surviving being the sniper and away from bodily confrontation. But they knew at least how to swing a sword but almost none of them knew how to shoot an arrow and those who knew were priming up to be the village's hunters and gatherers, not meant for the endless actions of warfare. Shooting maybe the same but the mere atmosphere and the tension were as different as heaven and earth. The tenseness will not help with the child archers.

Fawkes landed on Albus's shoulder having returned from his mission two hours ago with a living Aragon. The man had a hard swim against the river's rapids and would have been swept mercilessly to the sea had Fawkes not found him and drag him to the shore with unnatural strength for a creature his size. Albus nodded as Fawkes trilled at him with concern, "I know Fawkes but there wasn't much that can be done. The least I can do is give them a weapon that can serve them proper instead of breaking when it can hold an enemy's blade away from their neck," He looked around with dim blue eyes, "They are of the farm, not of the military. Growing life suits them more than taking it,"

Legolas heard him, having coming over to him to see what was being done to the blades since they seemed almost of elven made, "Aye, that is most true, Master Wizard,"

Albus smiled at, "Ah, Legolas, what can I help you with?"

Legolas sighed, "Nothing much unless you can supply me with arrows that can never run out," He was merely keeping conversation but Albus smiled indulgingly and charmed his arrows. Legolas looked at it, suspicious at the sudden increase of weight, "What…?"

Albus returned to 'enhancing' and repairing the weapons, "I can do so. I can even charm it so that it will always find its target. Ah, that is not to question your skill, Master Elf, for they are nothing that I can compare it to. After all, if I do believe your age, you have a millennium to sharpen it,"

Legolas grinned, "Perhaps, if it does not trouble you, could you help the rest of my brethren with their own arrows?"

Albus looked up from the finished project at his feet, "I believe I have time,"

Harry skipped toward him, "Can I follow?"

Albus smiled at him, "Of course,"

Haldir was delighted to see Harry safe and sound but at the same time worry for the boy's safety. He was too young to be in such a chaotic situation in the ancient elf's eyes but at the same time he knew as well that Harry can be an asset with his strange skill. He also helped the children who can use the bow to aim better and to cope with the chaotic tension of war, teaching them how to react differently in comparison to how they used to behave in the woodland searching for games.

But even so, it still felt as if there wasn't much time for them to master the new skill as the sounds of drums have announced the arrival of Saruman's army of Uruk-hai, Orcs and Trolls.

Harry stood beside Gimli who glared at Legolas, "A fine place for you to choose,"

Legolas looked at him playfully, "Should I get you a box?"

Harry stared at the wall before him and took his bow from his back and somehow precariously perched on the top of vertical bow, allowing him to get as high as Legolas's head. Gimli looked at him as thought betrayed. Saruman's army arrived and Gimli hopped, "What's going on?"

Harry stared as they stood at a standstill, as if waiting for something. Albus and Aberforth arrive beside him, flanking the pale boy. Scowling, he hopped off his bow and stood on the wall, a bright white over the grey darkness. He then shot the first glowing arrow to the sky. There was some laughter from below when suddenly blue rain fell on them.

The screams and roars opened the curtain to a bloody war and everything and everyone of both sides burst into action. Aberforth summoned from somewhere pots of boiling tar and situated them over the heads of the wall climbers, pouring them over the monstrous creatures before setting them aflame.

Albus set wards over the walls from raining arrows, allowing their side for the higher body count as Elves and Men alike shot arrows after arrows toward their men-eating enemies, felling them by the dozens and keeping their side alive. So far everything seemed to favour them until Harry saw the number of Orcs working over the river that passed through the infallible wall of Helm's Deep.

Kindred whispered, "A weakness in the fortress,"

Harry nodded and leapt off the wall, landing softly on the ground below and headed for the drain just in time for it to blow up, shaking his world for a while. When Harry's senses returned, Orcs surrounded him by the dozen. Harry looked around and saw many of the soldiers that were situated around the only place that allowed the river water to pass has been blown away and lost conscious.

Harry felt his lantern grew and he left his bow behind, favouring his strongest weapon; Death's Light. Kindred appeared around him, a shadow with ominous presence and hellfire eyes with gaping mouth armed with black fangs. The Orcs stepped back at little by the sudden appearance and the hellish light that glowed bright in Harry's eyes and the way his body was lifted from the ground only strengthen their unease. Kindred whispered, "Do not let any one of them escape,"

Harry nodded obligingly, "Of course, Kindred,"

The soldiers regained their senses just in time to see the strange boy that travelled with the Wizards danced around with a large black iron lantern linked to equally black chain connected to his tiny hands flit about the middle of the Orcs army making their way through the hole wrecked by Saruman's sorcery. The pale boy who reminded most of them as sweet as a lamb lashed out and the Orcs fell dead at his feet.

Albus arrived to chaos as Orcs spilled into the courtyard of the fortress and saw Harry doing his best holding them back. He turned to see that most of the child soldiers were left behind the walls and barked out; "Move into the inner fortress!"

They snapped out of their stupor and rushed to help the older boys moving the injured into the inner fortress. Albus caught the eyes of Théoden and the king nodded, understanding that better to keep the younger soldiers alive than dead as the older soldiers fought teeth and claws against the larger force.

The Elves were fighting bow and sword with the Orcs, many of their number falling behind to aid injured Rohan soldiers and many of them equally critically injured. Thus Aberforth decided to Apparate the injured into the fortress and returned for more, saving and aiding as many as he could while Albus backing him up at the same time slaying Orcs by the dozen. This worked well for Aberforth since he does not know as much offensive spells as Albus but he do know much about transfiguration, household spell, first aids and thus used his best skills at their max.

But no matter how many he cut down and blasted to bits, Albus saw that Orcs kept on trickling in through the gaping hole in the wall. Harry appeared beside him, "You need to strengthen the wards over the second wall!" His voice echoed as he said this, cluing Albus that it was a suggestion made by Death. Death favours no one but Harry and because Harry favour the Rohirrim and the Dumbledore brothers, Death complied by giving helpful tips while only directly helping Harry without giving any direct help to the other humans.

And so it wasn't long before all that was left in the court were the dead and the Wizard brothers aiding the heavily injured yet still breathing and popping out of harm's way. By the end of it, Albus strengthened the doors and walls of the keep with as much ward as he knew, adding some offensive spells. Fawkes flapped all over the injured, crying tears to those that need it and giving trills of healing songs and keeping hope alive despite the dire situation they were in.

Albus and Aberforth could feel their magic draining but kept up their wards and the doors standing and firm. Harry shot as much arrows through whatever holes he could find along with some Elves that was still standing. He had seen Haldir injured and bleeding out and has asked Fawkes to keep the elf alive by crying healing tears into his terrible injury. He could have died; it was what Kindred told him.

Then Aragorn pointed out, "Gandalf,"

Looking out the window, the eastern horizon glowed and hope bloomed in them that the Riders of Mark will arrive as promised by Gandalf…


	13. Chapter 12

The war ended just as abruptly as it started, which was strange but that was how all war start and end; never with warning and always ended just as loud. Albus looked at his companion and smiled as Harry flitted about, literally flying defying gravity in his haste to help the injured and helping with cleaning up the messy aftermath. But he had wished that he will never this much death despite winning the war but he knew that it was an impossible wish. After all, someone who was a Kindred of Death can never be surrounded by Life. Sighing, he turned back to the task at hand. After resting for the night, tomorrow they will confront Saruman the Traitor.

Harry studied the man he called Grandpa Albus; he looked even more troubled after the war. The amount of corpses was as minimal as can be on their side and a massive mountain on their enemies' side. Should he not rejoice in their victory? Harry thought that with more allies alive and winning the war was the whole point of this battle.

Death chuckled at his confusion, "He worries for the children but most of all he worries for you," He slithered around the boy small frame. The soldiers had taken to calling the boy Lamb and Death supposed he does look like one with his curved grey horns and his pale choice garment. Harry hummed, "Why is he worrying about me? I am still able and sound,"

Death shook his head, "He worries for your innocence,"

"What's that; food?"

Albus, Aberforth, Gandalf, Harry and the remaining Fellowship along with King Théoden and his son Théodred rode out before the sun rises the next day, riding hard toward Isengard. When they arrived, instead of the forge of flames and torn earth what greeted them was flooded land with nothing but two merry familiar Hobbits and the lone tall tower in the midst of the chaos.

Merry and Pippin, both so obviously far from sober and seemed to be smoking their brain out, greeted them like nobilities and announced that they have been given the all-important job of watching the tower from Treebeard. Staying out and simply observing, Albus watched as Gandalf tried to reason with Saruman but he remained steadfast in his tower, refusing to surrender himself despite his loss. Something was thrown out of the window and landed near Pippin.

Harry looked at the Tower and felt Kindred shift. He looked at his Kindred and then spoke to Albus, "Kindred want to me to learn something new,"

Aberforth stared at him, "You never told us anything before,"

Harry shrugged and serenely answered, "Just heads up so you and Grandpa Albus won't be too surprised," With that said, he took off…literally took off to land sideway up the tower's wall before running upward. Shocked voices calling out from below but Harry was mentally one with Kindred, moving in perfect synchronise with his eternal companion.

He soon reached the opening where he saw the traitor leaned out from and landed inside, disappearing from sight of the others. He smiled, "Hello!"

Saruman turned, surprised by the sudden serene and soft cheerful greeting. He scowled, "And what's this, sending a child after me instead of facing me himself? Hah, and _he_ calls _me_ coward!" Smirking he looked at the boy, "And who are you? Not a Hobbit, you are much too young that I can tell,"

The pale boy with cyan eyes tilted his head as if listening for something, "You betrayed your cause, the trust of those who have faith in you,"

Saruman narrowed his eyes and smirked, "Why settle for the servant when you can become the lord?!" He waved his hand and white staff, forcing the small body to move against invisible force toward the open window as the carved stone balustrade broke outward. Harry stopped his body inches from the fatal drop and straightened his body once it dissipated. He scowled at the fair dressed man, "A pity, you were such a promise too,"

Saruman growled, "I do not know who you are child but you are treading on dangerous water!" He waved his hand once more but as invisible wind lashed at the pale boy with the curved horns it dissipated from another invisible force. The boy's strange eyes seemed to swirl with power and glittered through the curtain of ashen hair as he asked, "What brought you to this level, Saruman? What have you been promised by the Corrupted One?"

Saruman stepped back, taken by surprise by the ease of how the boy easily deflect his attack. He eyed his new adversary warily, "What are you?"

"I am Kindred,"

"A strange title for it is certainly no kind of name," He smirked, "I seek order; I seek knowledge! The kind that the Valar kept so jealously to their breasts, the kind that can only come to my hands through power! You seek peace but peace can never come unless there is but one leader ruling them all!" Another burst of magic and he hardly brushed the boy before his power dissipate once more.

He seemed to sigh but his cyan eyes glowed with blue-green flames as shadows seemed to swirl around him. He, the boy called Kindred, took out something like a lantern from his sleeve and moved forward, "Your time has come,"

The boy's voice echoed, "Your days have reached its end; it is time to go Curunír,"

Saruman's eyes widened at his name, "How do you know that name?"

"I know all names for they will all be coming to me, whether willingly or not," Kindred looked at him, "Now choose, Curunír; my lantern or Kindred's fangs?"

Albus sighed as he paced below, Gandalf and his brother waited along with the others. They all worried for the youngest of their company. Théoden looked to his companion, "What is that child? He is no Man and I know that he is also no Elf,"

Albus sighed, "The price of my arrogance and ignorance,"

There was screaming and shouting above them, causing the group to look up in concern. Aberforth confronted his brother, "Should we see what goes on?"

Albus shook his head, "Death have decided to make a lesson out of Saruman for Harry,"

Legolas looked to the elderly Wizard Man, "Death? Surely you do not mean Lord Mandos?"

Gandalf answered, "I'm afraid the very same," He looked to Théoden's face, "As it were, it seemed that Death himself favoured your last battle," This certainly taken the man and the others by surprise. Then it disturbed them, the thought of a child whose company was Death itself. Aragorn looked to Albus, "What have you done to that poor child?"

"He simply does what is right at that time,"

Albus looked to find Harry lowered to the ground by the shadows of Kindred. Harry smiled serenely, "I accept my fate. I am Death's Kindred for that is what awaits me in the end in whatever age I died in," Harry looked at Albus, "But that Hallows would have become mine in the end, Death told me this. My fate have been decided since before I am born,"

Albus sighed heavily, "Could I let you remain a boy for much longer…"

"You will change nothing," Albus looked at the boy's young face, his expression admonishing him, "The prophecy have been laid out, try as you may to protect me everything will end as was prophesied. I am Death's Kindred, never one without the other," Harry blinked and his glowing eyes dimmed and he smiled, "So…we are going back in three days. Our mission here have reached its goal,"

Taken aback by the sudden shift of personality, Albus shared a look with his new friends before Gandalf broke the shaken silence, "Well, then we shall introduce you to the best that Middle Earth can offer in this troubled time!"


	14. Chapter 13

Albus looked up from the papers he has been reading. It has been six months since their unexpected journey to Middle Earth. It seemed that they were only needed for the Battle of Helm's Deep, as it was known later in Middle Earth's history. When they were returning from their victory back to Rohirrim, Fawkes glowed bright like a fallen star and returned them unceremoniously back to Earth.

It was a very sudden thing and Albus regretted not saying goodbye to the brave Men and Elves that he knew. Strangely, their journey did not affect the time on Earth while to them the adventure in Middle Earth seemed to consume almost a full year. Aberforth had grumbled about it for a full three months but then become consumed into growing the plants that he received in Lothlórien. Albus just read about the famous Lembas Bread and Elves Wine that Aberforth introduced to Hogsmeade, making his business boom and as loud as the Three Broomsticks. No more shady businesses in the Hog's Head Inn.

Albus smiled as Harry shot a few more blue energy arrows into the target that Albus transfigured from rocks that will self-repair after the arrows disappeared or pulled from its surfaces. The target was placed in several different distances. Harry had confessed about missing his bow to Albus and the next day Kindred brought to him a strangely shaped bow; it was as if carved out of a driftwood but both ends were symmetrical in width and shape. There were also runes that glowed whenever an arrow flew from the bow.

Kindred also provide moving targets; that being himself in many forms.

This year Harry shall turn ten years of age and Albus was eager to plan for something special. He has also received a note from Severus Snape who apprenticed under Horace Slughorn for his Mastery in Potions as well as prepping himself as the next Head of Slytherin House and Hogwarts's Potion Master. Albus purposely placed Slughorn as the Deputy Headmaster under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall before his retirement. He knew Horace knew something about Riddle's faux immortality but the man refused to even think about whatever it was. When he discovered about the Horcrux and then the possible number of Horcrux that Voldemort might have created, Albus set Severus on the man's journey of vengeance. It was the only decision Albus made after accepting Harry as his ward.

The note was that Severus managed to crack the Professor's memory; Tom Riddle planned to make seven kinds of Horcrux…and Albus has eliminated two of them. This leaves five more for the hunt.

Albus busy himself with making a special Cobweb Chocolate Cake, looking at the internet's 'how-to' as he does the baking. It was supposed to be a Halloween special but Albus decided that Harry like the odds so he went about trying his best to make everything while he asked Death to distract Harry for the whole day. It was probably about the most things he looked forward to after accepting Harry; celebrating the boy's 'life'.

Albus knew that one day Harry will stop growing and he will move away from Albus, following Death wherever Death took him and Albus can only hope that he will be allowed to see Harry at the end of his own life. So while the boy still with him, Albus tried his best to make as much memory with Harry as possible as well as to give the boy a semblance of his own memory of 'growing up'.

The doorbell rang…

Albus rushed to open the door, hoping to Merlin that it wasn't another try of his neighbours to ask him (or rather force him) to get Harry to school with their kids. The main two reasons Albus decline was; one, Kindred and two, Harry's horns.

The third was because Harry preferred his wanderlust and not the containment of classroom…

He blinked at his guests and closed the door in confusion. This elicited the annoyed voice of Minerva McGonagall, "Albus!"

Albus realised his rudeness and reopened his door, "Minerva, hello! What brings you…here…?" His eyes strayed to the boxes in his guests' arms, decorated with bows and wrapped with pretty wrappings. His eyes met with Severus Snape's who raised a brow, "You don't think I would come empty handed to a birthday party despite how much I dislike it now would you?"

Albus's blue eyes blinked in confusion. Severus looked like a man on a mission and he sighed, allowing his guests entrance to his home and sent a weak glare to Aberforth who sighed, "They almost caught me several times since they knew I still have contact with you, thanks to that spy boy of yours. I was caught, however, when I was out buying this present for Harry,"

Albus sighed and accepted the decorated box, "I understand Minerva but Severus?"

Aberforth sighed, "He's been spying on me. I had a heart to heart talk with the two, reason why I'm late," He leaned to whisper, "Severus is curious about Harry but he will try to down play it,"

Albus chuckled when Minerva called out, "Albus! Your cake is on fire!"

That explained the burning smell….

Severus sneered as his hands furiously whisked away at the batter, "Honestly, Headmaster, you are not a very good cook,"

Albus shrugged, "I do try my best for meal times,"

Minerva rolled her eyes as she studied the video of a Muggle baker explaining how to make the oh-so-special marshmallow cobwebs. She looked at Albus, "Why didn't you ask the Hogwarts House-Elves to help you?"

Albus sighed as he placed the ready to bake cakes into the oven, "I want to do this myself. The memory, I believe, will be much, much sweeter and all the more special,"

Minerva stared at him and smiled before asking, "Where's that bag of marshmallows?"

They leave most of the cooking to Severus, the cake especially, and started a retelling about Harry's life and their unexpected adventure in Middle-Earth. Minerva was curious about the Elves and Severus grimaced at the Orcs but it certainly answered the mystery of Aberforth's booming business as of late. He's even patenting the wines and breads.

Can't blame the man, Severus was almost addicted to both…

Harry came back to delicious scent in the air. He smiled knowingly at sheepish Kindred, "A surprise birthday party?"

Kindred sighed, "Just pretend like you haven't figure it out,"

Harry shrugged, "Okay," He skipped his way up the back steps and into the kitchen where a scowling man dressed in black button up playing with what seemed to be melted…something white…

The man's dark eyes met his and he froze…before calling out uncertain to someone, "Albus?"

Albus appeared, "Decided to ask for help now, Severus?"

Severus scowled at Albus before tossing his head at Harry, "Is that him?"

Albus blinked and turned to find a curious Harry and smiled warmly, "Harry! You are…early…" He stared at Kindred who have sunk to the floor as if in shame. Shaking his head, knowing that Death has tried his best, he decided to introduce Harry and Severus to each other. They stared at each other, Severus a little apprehensive since Harry looked nothing like either of his parents

Harry pointed out, "You are haunted by many ghosts. Either you start moving forward or you will be caught,"

Severus gawked and turned to Albus who shrugged, "Come over some more times and he _might_ explain what he meant,"


	15. Chapter 14

Albus could not believe what sat on his kitchen's table; Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. With Harry supposed to have died, he should not be on the school's list. So to find that letter this early in the morning was a great surprise. So he sat there, contemplating on how to bring this up to Harry and Kindred.

Meanwhile, another year has passed and Harry turned eleven that morning. A memory flickered in his mind and he decided to indulge himself instead of worrying over the letter. He will let Harry and Kindred decide their path here onward. So he recalled the days where Harry was introduced to his friend and most especially to Severus whose own life was so deeply intertwined with Harry and his late parents.

He had expected the bitter resentment and anger but when the dark man looked the boy over every time he came for a quick drop by, his eyes seemed to be shrouded by regret and loss. Albus had initially thought that Severus would have weighed the boy with his childhood anger and hurt but it seemed that Albus wasn't the only one disturbed by Harry Potter's disappearance. There had been rumours and speculations in the Wizarding World, many theories on what had really happened with their Saviour.

It must have come as shock to the man who had vowed to protect the boy from a distant that his own guardians had driven him to death with neglect. He hid it well but it seemed that Harry had bluntly confronted the man of his regrets and hurts on their initial meeting. It must have shaken the man to core…

"What is this?"

Albus opened his eyes to find Harry poking at his acceptance letter. He answered with mild annoyance mingled with amusement, "Your school's letter,"

Harry blinked, "I know how to read, count and write," Indeed he does, after all Death won't have a fool for a Kindred so of course he and the two elderly wizards had taught him the moment Harry could grasp their offered knowledge. Albus chuckled, "It is not just the basic Harry,"

Harry stared at him, "I'm studying world's history,"

This elicited more laughter from Albus, "Oh yes, nothing better than the one who has been there first hand," He looked meaningfully at Harry's side where the shadowy form of Death lingered. Harry shrugged, "Well…I can cook, I can scavenge, I can gather, I can do first-aid, I can dance and sing, I can also carve rather well…I'm a bit slow on maths though,"

Albus shook his head, "Harry, this is the school where I once worked as a teacher. You remember Hogwarts yes?"

Harry nodded, "Where people like you and Grandpa Aberforth went to study magic…you mean they are intending to have me learn magic from them?" He frowned, "Can't I just learn from you and Kindred?"

Albus nodded, "That you could," He pushed the letter close to Harry and Kindred, "That is why I am leaving this decision in your hand. You have never been to school although it could be because I never force it on you, but if you accept this…well, your world will be broader than our little ranch of cabin and forest,"

So for the next few weeks before September 1st, Albus watched as Harry moved about constantly with the letter and its contents within his hand. He had handed the boy his family vault's key on that same day after telling the boy that the decision was his. He didn't want to give the boy any idea or any suggestion. He wanted Harry to make the decision his and his alone.

On August 28th Harry looked at him and answered, "I wanted to go,"

Albus blinked before asking gently, "And why do you want to go?"

Harry looked at his lap, "Kindred and I have been talking since…since the letter came and we both decided that I need to see more of the world. My time grew shorter each year as I grew stronger so…I wanted to make the most out of what time I have with me," He then smiled at Albus, "Besides I want to see the world my parents grew up in. I don't remember the family I lived with once before Kindred and you and Grandpa Aberforth and Grandpa Gandalf. But Kindred told me my parents died for me and so…what remained of them in this world, at the very least I would like to honour their wishes,"

Albus smiled, letting out a relieved sigh, "I'm sorry, Harry. I had worried that you simply said you wanted to go because you sensed that a part of me wanted you to go and make friends. But I do not wish to impose my own selfishness on you,"

Harry smiled and walked around the small table to hug the older man, "You give me much and I at least should give you that much in return,"

Albus shook his head, "No Harry. Do this because you wanted to, not because of me or for me because I am not worth it. Do this for yourself; be selfish in this because this is your existence," He hugged the boy tight and then pulled back, "How you have grown…"

Harry smiled serenely, "All things must grow and fade,"

Albus grew sad at those words, spoken serenely and with much acceptance. Harry cupped his aged cheek as tears fell down in a single stream, "Do not be sad. People fears Death because they fear the unknown but I do not for I am Death's Kindred,"

Albus sobbed, "So young…too young…"

Harry hugged the man, knew that Albus had not been as enlightened as he was when it comes to Death. For all of his bravo and his speech of Death being the 'next great adventure', he was just like any other mortals. They feared the unknown and Death was the ultimate unknown. Albus's acceptance of Death was not out of arrogance but because he knew it cannot be avoided.

Death had told his Kindred about Albus's tragic and difficult past. The man had made mistake that other grown man would have continue to fall along, swept by the tides of their choices. But Albus had fought that tide tooth and nail. He had fought to gain his second chance and he had paid dearly for it. And so he had believed that man can change their ways because he have. But Albus forgot in his weakness and failure as a simple human, that others were not him. Not many can battle their way to self-salvation.

Not many can turn away from the temptation of pure power and absolute dominance…

So the next day Albus donned his best disguise as they headed for Diagon Alley although they do not visit the wand shop. This time Kindred took out of the lore about the Elder Wand and fashioned a wand made of Elder and a drop of his black blood as its essence.

They had rushed in the early morning, barely knocking on the still-to-officially-open doors of each shop in their hurry to avoid the crowd that will cause traffic of human bodies come afternoon. Kindred remained in the darkness of Harry's shadow the whole time. By the time they reached home, having decided to simply ask Madam Malkin to send his robes via owl post, the two were completely tired out from the tense of being discovered. But of course a quick discussion with the goblins settled the problem of going into Harry's vault while in disguise; Harry had donned a big puffy barrette to hide his horns and unnatural hair colour.

Harry turned to Albus that night during dinner, "So what am I going to say about Kindred?"

Albus looked at the living shadow who rasped an answer, "Well…I could remain in your shadow until we are alone,"

Albus nodded, "That is a good idea…" He then smiled, "Well, I'll be working with Aberforth at his inn should you need anything,"

Harry blinked, "You will?"

Albus smiled, "I will always be nearby should you need anything. After all, I do not think you will actually follow the curfew following your record here," He chuckled at the pale blush staining the young boy's cheek, "Or the fact that you can only visit Hogsmeade Third Year onward…although I do hope you will respect that particular rule for your own safety. Unless of course absolutely necessary!"


	16. Chapter 15

Many stared at the famous man who had pulled away from their society with nary a word, simply said that it was a choice that has been long in making. Their eyes slid away from the pale shadow following him, unable to keep their eyes on him. Though their eyes saw him, their mind do not translate him into something that exist thus to them he does not exist.

Harry skipped his way to the waiting train as people milled about, instinctually avoiding him despite being unable to see him. Albus stared at the train as people watched from afar, wondering why he suddenly stood there on the platform. He nodded as Harry gave him a hug and a whisper, "See you,"

Albus smiled, "Not without reason though I would thank you to send letters on your wellbeing," This was spoken too low for others to hear but Harry was Death's Kindred, his senses higher and keener than the living. As the train whistled, he made his way into the noise scarlet iron body and waved. Kindred whispered in his ears, "He will be fine,"

Harry nodded, "It is just that it will be very strange to not see him at the beginning and end of each day," He whispered, "Is this how missing someone felt like?"

Kindred sighed, "Perhaps…do you regret your decision?" His question was deeper than it appears. This was simply a short separation among the living, not yet the eternal separation of the living and the dead, if Harry could not accept this separation…

Harry smiled serenely, "No for I know for certain that we will meet again…"

Kindred felt a weigh lifted off his inexistent chest as he heard the answer. With that, he nuzzled the boy before encouraging the boy to look for a compartment. The corridor was noisy and a little messy with people greeting each other after the long separation of summer. But Harry slipped between them like water between fingers as he looked for a space to wait the end of the train's journey. He then found a closed compartment door so he peered inside to find an adult human sleeping.

He opened the compartment door and slipped in as Death lingered around the sleeping man, "He is a new professor of that magical school you are attending," He then whispered, "He is also a werewolf,"

Harry took his seat across the man, "Should I be worried?"

Death shook his head, "You are mine there is nothing to worry,"

Harry shook his head, "No, I mean for the other mortals,"

Death blinked once, twice before ducking his shadowy head as if hiding a blush, "Oh…well…I do not think that he is a danger to the other students if he's accepted,"

Harry nodded, "Okay…" With that aside he opened his pouch, the one he acquired from his journey in Middle Earth and a gift of the Elves, which interior has been extended and charmed by Albus to carry all his things and took out a large history book. Death had warned him about the ghosts of Hogwarts and that they have acquired 'rights' to remain among the living so Harry must not use his lantern and absorb their souls as well as the rather strange history teacher of Hogwarts that has been there forever.

It was almost night time when the man across Harry opened his eyes and looked up to find a strange boy staring back at him. He tilted his head, "You don't snore so I guess Grandpa is right that not everyone snore when they sleep,"

He blinked at the rather strange start for conversation before chuckling, "No I supposed I should be glad that I do not snore," He scratched his head, "That would have been embarrassing especially when one sleep in public,"

The boy across him nodded before sticking out his hand, "Hello, I'm Kindred,"

He looked at the boy, wondering what kind of name Kindred was but decided to let it slide. It could be a nickname and the child was used to introducing himself as that so he accepted the boy offered greeting and shook, "Remus Lupin,"

Kindred smiled, "Nice to meet you, Prof Lupin,"

Remus smiled back, "And you…Kindred…"

At that moment the train stopped with a loud whistle and the man stood up, "Well! We are here so…I'll see you at the feast then?"

Kindred looked at him with his strange cyan eyes, "Sure,"

After the werewolf professor leave them, Harry quickly change and dashed out like a pale shadow toward the large man he recalled Albus telling him about; Rubeus Hagrid. Knowing what to do from Albus's story, other than the Sorting Ceremony, he slipped into a random boat just as they leave. So far, no one notice him. The squid made an appearance while crossing the large lake called the Black Lake, named so due to the depth making it as black as opal; drenching everyone ahead so Harry simply pulled on his hood and let the water slid off the black fabric like raincoat. The boats soon reached the land ahead and he followed them silently as they trekked their way up to the castle's grandiose front door where the half-giant thumped on with his large hand. A rather sour looking man opened the door and behind him stood a familiar Potion Master. Hagrid announced, "The First Years, Prof Snape!"

Severus nodded and sneered at the pale faces looking up at him, "In,"

The students quietly entered the castle, frightened by the tall dark man before him. They followed in single file as he took the rather wet bunch into the castle and through several corridors before leaving them just by a grand pair of oak doors. Harry could sense life beyond the door along with the werewolf professor. Severus turned around and sneered, "Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…as you should have known from the letter than you received. If you don't then I don't know what you are doing here," His dry humour passed over their head, all but Harry who nodded with a small smile.

Severus added, "Beyond this door is the Great Hall, or its actual name the Great _Mess_ Hall, where you will be having most of your meal and the heart of Hogwarts' mingling ground. Beyond this door is also the future of your Hogwarts' career where you will be sorted into four Houses," He glared at them, "Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," He sneered out the last House's name with obvious distaste.

He watched as the words sank into their mind when his eyes caught a familiar pale face and cyan eyes glittering at the very back of the students before him. Holding back the curious glee at seeing the queer child, he continued, "Your chosen House will be your family. You will be eating, sleeping and studying with them along with the rest of your chosen activities which I care not to know. With each positive achievement in class or outside class you will gain a House Point and at the very end of the year the House Cup will be given to the House with the highest point. I bid you good luck on beating the ten years winning streak of Slytherin House. **However** ," He glared at them, making several feel faint, "With each rule breaking you will lose the points given. This will affect the rest of your House so I would think ten times before I break a rule if I were you. Severe offence will end up in the breaking of your wand and of course, _expel_ ," The way he hiss the last word made the students shiver with terror.

Satisfied that he has terrified them enough, he turned, "You shall wait here until further notice by me or any other teachers. Also, you would like to be presentable for the once in a lifetime moment of being sorted," He glared at them over his shoulder, "Clean yourself up as you best can,"

Harry looked around after Severus returned to get them into the Great Hall, noting the famed enchanted ceiling that Albus told him. Everything was exactly and more than what he had imagined during those days where Albus would share his own colourful life in Hogwarts during bedtime. In place of bedtime story was a beautiful rendition of history of the magical school.

He heard a bushy haired girl whispering about the ceiling being charmed to look like the outside sky. Another peek around he also noticed how the ghosts lingered nearby but out of his immediate sight. Perhaps they could sense Kindred?

Their slow marching stopped and Harry returned to the present as he listened to the Sorting Ceremony being explained. So they only need to put on a memory imbued magical hat? Not that bad compared to that time in Middle Earth. He can still remember the first Life he snuffed out personally; that was much more nerve wrecking for Harry although Albus and Aberforth would probably say otherwise.

Severus stood up front and sternly and carefully pronounced each name to the stool to be sorted. Harry always find the man's way of speaking as rather stiff and too careful, as if he's afraid of biting his tongue or pronouncing wrong. It was also rather emotionless and monotone but Harry was simply comparing him to his limited touch with people.

Soon it was his turn, "Potter, Harry!"

The hall hushed and many eyes sought for him and Harry realised that he has yet to fully allow his cover to fall off his person. From not noticing, their eyes suddenly centred on the lone figure that climbed up the step with a polite greeting to the dour Potion Master who simply stiffly nod at him. The Sorting Hat was soon placed on the most famous wizard boy of the century and it was as if everyone was holding their breath.

And then…"HUFFLEPUFF!"


End file.
